Tracey Stubbs
'Tracey Stubbs '''is one of the main characters of ''Birds of a Feather. She is portrayed by the actress Linda Robson. History Tracey was born in 1957 and was the eldest daughter of George Hamilton and Mavis Bullock. She was later adopted along with her younger sister Sharon by the Rackham family. When the Rackham family passed away, they moved in with their Aunt Sylvie until they were old enough to leave home. At the age of 16, Tracey met Darryl and she became pregnant. After Garth was born, they married a few years afterwards. Darryl worked on building outdoor conservatories, but unknown to his wife he also robbed banks. Most of it payed off and the family moved into a luxurious house that they named "Dalentrace," where most of the furniture came from more stolen bank deposits. After being married for 14 years and sending Garth to a private school for higher learning. Tracey found out that Darryl had been arrested with Sharon's husband Chris for armed robbery . At court the two men were sentanced to 12 years in prison, Darryl told Tracey to wait for him. Tracey was heartbroken and told Sharon that the house would be empty without Darryl and Garth would be crushed. Sharon offered to stay with her to help and support her. She also has several visits from her neighbour and best friend Dorien Green who she often called disgusting because of her adulterous ways. As the years went by Tracey paid Darryl several visits in the prisons he was sent to telling him about how much she missed him and dicussing family problems. She almost had an affair in Berlin with a mechanic called Manfred, but she told him it was over and that she really loved her husband. When she started becoming short of money, Sharon opened a cafe left in her husband's uncle will bring some in. After some years Sharon sold the cafe and they produced their own pool making business called "Pools R Us" Tracey was extremely excited when Darryl was gien parole and was finally coming home after 7 years and was quick to tell Sharon to leave. When Darryl did return, Tracey did all she could to make him feel at home again including asking him to participate in their business much to Sharon's displeasure. But Tracey's delight at having her husband back was short-lived as Darryl decided he could not cut it going straight and tried to try to launder counterfeit money into Sharon and Tracey's business, but was caught along with an innocent Chris who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Afterwards Darryl and Chris were sent to prison again with 6 more years added on to their previous sentence. Tracey felt betrayed and was very angry. She stormed off outside the court and gave her engagement ring to a tramp outside, not wanting anymore to do with her husband. She then went out on the pull and met a guy called Joe who she then slept with in an act of revenge over Darryl betraying her. After visiting Darryl is prison, Garth became worried about his mental state and convinced Tracey to go visit him. When Tracey reached the prison, she was told Darryl had tried to commit suicide using a cigar cutter that Garth had given him because Tracey had not been in contact with him since his conviction. Tracey went to Darryl's bedside and told him she still loved him, but she wasn't promising to be faithful. Thanks to Darryl, Tracey and Sharon's business went bust, they fell into debt again and had to sell Dalentrace and move to Onger. Garth met a girl called Kimberley and soon they had a child and were engaged. They got married in the episode Nuptials. When Tracey learned she was pregnant with her second son Travis, she was terrified that the baby may not be Darryl's as she'd slept with another man, but she was reassured to learn the other possible father had had a vasectomy. Tracey gave birth to Travis in a stable in Ireland and with her sister and Dorien by her side, looked ahead to the future. Years later, Tracey has divorced Darryl, has remarried to a guy named Ralph, is back living in Dalentrace, and kicked Sharon out of the house because she hated Ralph. Tracey later caught Ralph rooting through her underwear drawer looking for her savings, so she chucked him out and subsequently divorced him, but she was too ashamed to tell Sharon what had happened. A few months later, Tracey and Sharon "bump into each other" at a book signing where they learn that Foxy Cohen, the author of the best-selling erotic memoir Sixty Shades of Green, is really their old friend Dorien. Tracey then gives Sharon a lift back to her flat in Edmonton where Tracey is upset to see the conditions that Sharon lives in and asks her sister to move back in with her, revealing she was right about Ralph. After Sharon moves back in, it is revealed that she and Tracey's teenage son Travis had arranged their "chance" meeting at the book signing. During this time, Tracey began dating her boss, Robin. During a meal, Robin accidently called Tracey "Jan", his ex-wife's name. Tracey later saw photographs of Robin with his ex-wife, who looked strikingly similar to Tracey, and she realized what his true intentions were. Tracey later quit her telesales job after Robin took things too far. Personality Tracey is deeply devoted to her family and does all she can to help her sister out and Dorein out. She can sometimes have a fierce temper, especially whenever somebody makes a rude remark about her husband, such as in Season Five's An Inspector Stays when Dorien did just that and Tracey threw a mug at her. In that same episode, she slapped Sharon for saying Garth was "only following in his father's footsteps" after Tracey found fifty quid in his pocket. On the odd occasion, it was Darryl who ended up feeling Tracey's wrath, such as the time when she kicked Darryl under the table because he missed spending a weekend from prison because he got angry with Chris for burning a lasagne. Tracey can also be incredibly naïve, as for most of the series, she fails to see what kind of man Darryl really is; in Season Seven's Relative Strangers, Darryl kicks Sharon out of the house following a heated arguement, and Tracey refuses to back up her sister, effectively turning her back on her. But when Darryl was arrested and jailed after being caught with counterfeit money in the next episode Porridge, Tracey finally came to realize she can no longer rely on Darryl to earn an honest crust. She likes to join in with Sharon's jokes that are made about Dorien about her adulterous personality. She aslo does have the occasional fight with Sharon because of her overspending, laziness, untidyness and breaking Darryl's things, but she loves and respects her sister and always appreciates the fact that she's there for her. Tracey also appears to be overly protective of her younger son Travis whom she still refers to as her "baby", even though Travis is in his late teens. Category:Characters Category:Tracey rackman